This invention relates to a median filter which is a device which receives an input signal representing a sequence of input values and produces an output signal representing a series of output values each of which is the median of an associated group of input values.
The invention arose when considering the design of a median filter for processing video signals in which each of the aforementioned input values represents the intensity of an associated pixel and in which these values appear at a very high rate. The design of a median filter for this purpose, using known techniques such as that described in our co-pending application Ser. No. 8229599 is relatively complex leading to the need for substantial capital investment in the initial design work and in preparations for manufacture e.g. using integrated circuit techniques.